This invention relates to a fuel supplying system for an outboard motor and more particularly to an improved system for preventing the flow of fuel to the charge former of an outboard motor when the outboard motor is tilted up and an improved valve for precluding such flow.
Outboard motors are conventionally mounted for tilting movement about a horizontally disposed tilt axis from a normal running condition to a tilted up condition. When the motor is in its tilted up condition, it is important to ensure that fuel is not delivered to the engine charge former since the outboard motor will not be running under this condition. If fuel is supplied to the charge former when the outboard motor is tilted up and the engine is not running, fuel spillage and attendant problems can result.
One way in which the flow of fuel to the charge former of an outboard motor from its fuel tank can be precluded when the outboard motor is tilted up is by employing a gravity responsive type of check valve in the conduit connecting the fuel tank to the charge former. However, if such a check valve is employed, the pressurization which may occur in the line when the outboard motor is tilted up will continue when the outboard motor is tilted back down to its normal running condition, and it may be impossible to deliver fuel to the engine for normal running. Even if the pressure is relieved externally, the engine suction may prevent opening of the valve.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improved valve for precluding the flow of fuel to an outboard motor when it is tilted up.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved valve for preventing the flow of fuel to an outboard motor when it is tilted up and for ensuring flow of the fuel to the motor upon its being tilted back down to its normal running condition.
A feature of this invention is adapted to be embodied in a fuel supply system for an outboard motor having a charge former, a fuel tank and conduit means interconnecting the fuel tank with the charge former. The outboard motor is supported for pivotal movement about a generally horizontally extending tilt axis between a normal running position and a tilted up position. In accordance with the invention, valve means are provided for precluding flow through the conduit means to the charge former in response to movement of the outboard motor to its tilted up position. This valve means further includes means for relieving the pressure in the portion of the conduit means between the charge former and the valve means upon tilting of the outboard motor back to its normal running position. The means for relieving pressure includes a pressure responsive valve that is responsive to a pressure other than the pressure in the conduit portion.